


Not a Nurse

by microwaveslayer



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [7]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Medic's so cute when he's mad, Spinal Injury, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: You called him anursebut he is amercenary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in the works before the comic update. Also idk if this German is accurate. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Herr Heavy!”  
The Classic merc turns, already a sneer on his face. “I thought I told you to go organize bandages, nurse.”  
The Medic flinches, almost imperceptibly, but the Classic Heavy knows by now what makes him tick.  
“But what is a team without every member?”  
The Classic Heavy opens his mouth, but before he can say anything—  
“I’m fully charged, too!”  
Something about that grin full of too many teeth unsettles the Classic Heavy. There’s always been something about the Medic that unnerves him. Probably the joy the latter gets from sinking that bonesaw into flesh. But, in spite of that, he could simply kiss the Medic for being prepared.  
“Alright, nurse,” the Classic Heavy says, turning his back on the Medic. “Über me.”  
“Jawohl.”  
The Classic Heavy felt the strange tingling of the Medigun. The Medic practically presses his entire body against the larger mercenary. They storm out together onto the battlefield and the Classic Heavy could simply take bullets all day, healing just as fast as the Medic’s old team can shoot.  
“This way,” Medic says softly, nodding to a corner. “We can funnel them there and make better use of the Übercharge.”  
He would have scolded the Medic if it weren’t for his own concern with being Übercharged.  
They round the corner, the Classic Heavy going first when the tip of the Übersaw pierces his back and the Classic Heavy groans in two parts pain, one part disappointment. He should have seen that coming.  
He drops, grabbing the Medic by the throat, intent on snapping his neck, and instead falls with the Medic under him. Perfect, the Classic Heavy thinks to himself. Either way, he’ll simply kill the Medic for betraying him.  
The Übersaw hacks at his arms, the Medic’s eyes wide like a cornered animal. He manages to pull one leg up, kicking the Classic Heavy off of him.  
Looming over the Classic Heavy, the Medic’s face is an angry red, his nostrils flaring. “Ich bin nicht eine Krankenschwester!”  
He plants a boot firmly on the Classic Heavy’s chest, simply glaring at him. The Medic collects himself just enough to translate. “I’m a mercenary, not a nurse.”  
The Classic Heavy simply growls, “Fuck you, nurse. That’s all you’ve ever been. Some deranged, Frankenstein, cock-sucking—”  
It’s a crossbow bolt this time, embedded deep enough in the Classic Heavy’s torso. He wheezes in pain. The last thing he sees is the Medic turning his back on him.  
“Ich werde dich in die Hölle sehen.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ich bin nicht eine Krankenschwester!_ \- I am not a nurse!
> 
>  _Ich werde dich in die Hölle sehen._ \- I'll see you in hell.


End file.
